


Happy Birthday Steve

by MagicBerry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, Steve Rogers's Birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBerry/pseuds/MagicBerry
Summary: A short drabble in honor of Steve's birthday.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Happy Birthday Steve

_New York_

_July 4, 1940_

Bucky sat next to him on the rooftop. He handed Steve the bag of popcorn he brought for them to share. They watched the fireworks go off from a distance. Bucky smiled, “Happy birthday Steve.” And in that moment it felt like nothing could be better.

* * *

_New York_

_July 4, 2020_

At the top of Avengers Tower Steve and Bucky sat on a blanket with a bag of popcorn between them. After everything they’ve gone through the two men deserved a good fireworks show. From a distance they could see the annual rainbow of explosions going off. Cuddled closely and handing him a drink, Bucky wished his friend a happy birthday.


End file.
